Turning Tides
by Silver-Black15
Summary: Blaine's sister Anny was with him through a lot of his life. From before Dalton to before Kurt to during Kurt. This is their story as siblings going through their lives together. Starts from when Blaine came out. Will go through him being at Dalton before Kurt and during. In this story Kurt is likely to not transfer back. Includes all Warblers past and present from Wes to Hunter.
1. Prologue: Family Dinner

A/N~ Well hello readers this is my first Glee story so I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to start off by thanking my amazing beta vampluv78. They are going help make this story as good of a read as possible and I would like to thank all the readers.

Disclaimer~ I don't own Glee I wish. Don't own any characters and/or the songs that will be mentioned later.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Family Dinner_**

As we were setting the table for one of our nightly so called "family" dinners I look over to my brother Blaine. Something about him seemed off tonight. I couldn't be exact but he didn't seem to be his usual Blaine self. Being so close to both my brothers makes these types of things painfully obvious. Blaine is about a year older than me and Cooper was about 6 years older than both of us. While Cooper is in his room upstairs we are down here setting the table. Blaine and I are both just entering 9th grade, I skipped a grade in elementary, while Cooper is trying to start his big career in L.A. Mom and dad both are "respected" members of the community and I guess we have some sort of family image to keep up so that is why we have nightly "family" dinners especially when Cooper comes to visits. No one outside of the immediate family knows Cooper dropped out of college. Everyone thinks he is studying in California. Tonight we were going to have some sort of pot pie dish. Before I went upstairs to call Coop down I decided to talk to Blaine.

"Blainey Boy what's wrong bro?" I asked sounding as sweet and innocent as possible.

"I am fine sis no worries," he said with a small, but forced smile on his face.

"Come on Blaine, that isn't going to work on me," I said raising my eyebrow. "Is it about that…?"

"I am okay I promise it is just…" he said finally looking me in the eye.

"What is it Blaine. I mean you probably have no reason to even be worried about anything," I said trying to reassure him even though I knew if it was about that then yes he did have a reason to worry

"Just go get Coop," he ended the conversation just like that.

That is what I did because whatever was bugging Blaine would be learned at dinner I wonder if this was the best thing. When I got to the top of the stairs I turned to the left and knocked on the second door to the right. I waited for about 30 seconds and turned the door knob. Once Cooper was looking in my direction I told him to come down for dinner. He followed me on my way out and down the stairs. Once we were all gathered at the table and seated the usual how was your day conversations started. All that could be heard for the longest time was the clanking of silverware against the plates. Blaine cleared his throat and we all looked over at him except Coop who just kept eating.

"So I have something to tell you all as my family," Blaine began. Whatever he was preparing to say must have been major if it had been bugging him this much. "Well I uh…I…" he seemed to be choking on his own words. Could this really be that bad?

"What is going on now Blaine?" dad sounded irritated with this but I was just waiting to hear what was wrong with my brother. Once he paused Blaine seemed to have regained his courage. Watching that was like watching Blaine before a performance for choir, drama, or band.

"Mom, dad, Coop, Anny, I love all of you and I want you to know…I am gay," he ended that and he didn't look at any of us and just down at the table. I knew it, but I didn't think this is how he would come out to the rest of the family. Nobody said a word and Cooper even stopped eating. I looked around to see mom and dad's reactions. Mom looked sort of pale and had her lips pressed into the thinnest line imaginable. Dad's reaction was worse. He had a fork in his hand and had it squeezed so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He then set the fork down and was the first to speak in a strained voice, "Cooper, you and Annabelle go upstairs while your mother and I have a little chat with Blaine."

How could we leave Blaine to fend for himself against mom and dad? I was about to protest when Cooper had a hand on my shoulder with a look on his face that meant later. All I could do was look over at Blaine and he just mouthed the word go and put a small smile on his face. I got up out of my chair and followed Copper to the top of the steps. He put a finger to his lips and told me to keep quiet. We listened to one of the most heartbreaking arguments that have happened in our house. Of course we couldn't hear everything but we heard some pretty intense parts.

"You really thought it would be better this way! Think of what it will do to our name!" dad was yelling and I just gripped Cooper's arm.

"Blaine, sweetie, you are only 15. Maybe you are just confused or just haven't found the right girl. This could just be a phase. Don't jump to conclusions. There is the girl that lives down the street," mom said sounding more like she was trying to convince herself.

"You are ungrateful if this gets out life will be hell for this family!" dad was just blaming Blaine and we couldn't make out the rest of the argument. A few minutes later we heard Blaine start to come up and we went to our rooms as if we were there the whole time. Once enough time passed I jumped off of my bed and headed into Blaine's room. Knocking on the door I waited. Finally he came to open it. I just looked at him and gave him a big hug. He had told he felt this way back in seventh grade. I had to ask why it was now that he decided to officially come out to mom and dad. Because even if Blaine hadn't told him we both knew that Coop already knew too. When we got into his room more he told me why he decided now was the best time to come out. And he told two of his friends, Denise and Alexander. Xander was fine with it. He said Blaine was the same old Blaine nothing could change that. Yeah it might take some getting used to but it wasn't going to end their friendship. Denise is the one that decided she wasn't the typical girl wanting a gay best friend. According to her he wasn't normal and that was just wrong. Well Denise doesn't exactly keep her mouth shut and more people knew. He said eventually our whole school would know and he would rather mom and dad heard from him than somebody else. I just hugged him and said it doesn't matter he is still Blaine nothing would change that, just like I did when he first came out to me. He told me thank you and smile and knew we could always count on each other. Then I asked if he was still going to try out for the play and he said of course. I proved my point saying nothing had changed he was the same old Blaine. We just looked at one another and both decided to get started on our homework.

* * *

A/N~ Well there you have a small prologue of what is to come. Now I hope as I go on the chapters will get longer. Also the first few chapters will be in Anny's point of view. The first view chapters will also contain some time skipping but I promise not to make it to confusing. Well thanks for reading and I hope to get some reviews to tell me how you like it and how I am doing until next time.

Next chapter: Blaine is back at school but now his secret is out and his school isn't the most accepting group of kids.


	2. Chapter 1: Reactions

_**A/N~** _Well sorry for the long wait but I am in school so fair warning. Alright warnings for this chapter include: swearing, homophobic slurs, and bullying in general I know this story is slow build but I hope I keep the readers. Reviews are always welcome too. Thanks again and please enjoy the chapter.

_**Disclaimer~** _I don't own Glee now or ever.

* * *

_**Chapter 1:Reactions :1 Week Later**_

I hate to say it but Blaine was right before long our whole school found out about him. Some people are so close minded they acted like he had the fucking plague! At home it is just being ignored so that hasn't changed much. School is where I seriously just want to punch someone in the face! But what can I do?

Cooper was dropping us off at school as usual when he was in town and it was a rainy Tuesday in Ohio.

"Thanks Coop, see you later," I said closing the door. Once we got into school we separated to our own lockers, I met up with one of my friends. She began to tell me that the cast list went up for our school play. This got me excited I mean I know we were only freshman but Blaine and I could have gotten good parts. I went to find Blaine but I couldn't so I decided to tell him in choir. As I walked to my first hour Algebra II class I saw someone run into the bathroom. I didn't see who but by the way they ran it was obvious they didn't want to be seen. Later that day I finally found Blaine in choir. It was strange this morning coming to school Blaine had a red shirt on, now he had a black one that isn't the only thing he had a scrape on his chin.

"Bro, what happened?" I asked sitting in front of this weird Trevor kid and this Asian girl Rebecca.

"What are you talking about Anny?" he said as if it was nothing.

"Don't play stupid," I glared.

"It's nothing don't worry," he said looking away I was going to ask but the teacher began us on our voice warm ups.

* * *

The day dragged but I noticed as we were leaving some kids came up behind us.

"Hey fairy, want another beauty mark?" it was a boy on the school baseball team.

"No Brian. He will probably start crying to mommy," one of the others said.

"Lee, Brian stop the queer might think you guys like him or something," the last one said and all three burst out laughing.

"Excuse me, but do you guys have a problem with my brother or something?" I said turning around and facing them.

"Anny, stop I will take care of this," Blaine told me. "Okay guys what do you want?"

"Nothing fairy we are just trying to keep the school clean. But since your little secret came out that isn't possible now is it?" the one Brian said. Looking at him I saw he was white with sandy brown hair, it was cropped short and he had light brown eyes.

"I haven't done anything to you guys."

"With your little confession other fags might start to come out of the closet. That isn't right," the Lee kid spoke up. Lee was taller with dark brown hair and light green eyes.

"Let's go guys, this faggot isn't worth coach ripping our asses," the last guys said and the all shoulder checked Blaine before leaving. He was the tallest one and had blonde hair and the classic blue eyes that went along with it. How ignorant can people really be? I looked over to Blaine to make sure he was ok.

"Don't tell anyone, Anny," Blaine told me. I was about to protest but this guy in my biology class came over, his name was Zeke, I think.

"You guys okay I saw what happened?" he said with sincere concern.

"Yeah we are fine thanks. It is Zeke right?" I asked making sure before I called him by the wrong name.

"Yup Zeke Becker. I just moved here from San Diego. People were a lot more open minded in California I guess. I came out back in like 7th grade and I never got that kind of shit," he told us both.

"Wait what?" Blaine finally spoke almost in shock.

"Yeah I am gay," he shrugged his shoulders as he told us.

"Your family was okay with it?"

"Of course. According to my step dad he had a feeling about it since he met me when I was like11." Looking closer I saw Zeke had a hard to come by tan in Ohio. And his hair was brown with some blonde and he had dark brown eyes.

"Wow, wish our parents saw it that way," Blaine said looking down.

"Blaine they love you they just need to adjust," I tried to comfort him.

"Wait you guys are siblings?" Zeke asked.

"Haha. Yeah and no we aren't twins Blaine is just a couple months older than me."

"That's cool. Blaine if you ever need help with this kinda crap or just want to talk come find me. And Anny see you in bio tomorrow," Zeke said as he left, but not before handing Blaine a piece of paper. Once he left Blaine opened up the paper and he told me it was Zeke's number, as he folded it back up Coop pulled to the front of the school. We started walking and I noticed Blaine had a certain look.

"What's wrong Blainey Boy found something you like?" I teased.

"Shut up Annabelle," he said and I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

"Blaine what happened to your chin?" Copper asked as he noticed what those three had done earlier to him. Blaine must have been the one running to the bathroom earlier obviously to change his shirt.

"Nothing Cooper just me being a klutz."

"Bro you gotta be more careful if you want to make it into showbiz, I mean your face is one of the most important aspects."

"Yeah Coop," Blaine simply mumbled.

There Cooper again being as critical as always towards Blaine. He has always done this to Blaine since we were all young. Giving Blaine "tips" on how to better to get into the show business. I may be close to the two they aren't close to each other. Don't get Cooper wrong he really loves Blaine and cares for him it is just he doesn't exactly show it in the most loving way.

"Blaine I forgot to ask did you look at the cast list for the play?" I remembered trying to lighten the mood. We actually lived kind of far from the school and with traffic I didn't need the awkward car ride.

"No I forgot to before we got into choir. I heard people talking about it though. I have no idea what part I have though," he said looking out the window.

"Well aren't you lucky I checked it before after first hour we both got pretty good parts you actually got one of the lead well kind of lead. You were cast as Zeke/Cowardly Lion," I told him patting his shoulder in reassurance.

"You aren't serious I thought that would for sure go to Louis or Daniel or Richard!" this time Blaine turned to me with a look of absolute happiness.

"I wouldn't joke Blaine. Besides Dan and Richie got The Tin Man and Scarecrow and as for Louis I heard he didn't even try out this year. Apparently he is trying to graduate early this year so he thought the musical would be too much. But he is still going to be at rehearsals at least once a week and give tips if he can, so he will be involved," I replied with a smile.

"Wait are you guys putting on the Wizard of Oz?" Cooper asked as we were stopped at a stop light.

"Yup and Blainey Boy here got a kinda of lead role as a freshman it may be added," I replied as Blaine just kept quiet with a goofy grin.

"That is awesome little bro," Copper started, "see you have a chance in show biz just like your big bro." Cooper ended with a laugh. He sort of ruined an almost sweet brotherly moment.

Blaine simply rolled his eyes knowing that this was just typical Cooper. Actually that was leveled down Cooper it could actually have been worse.

"What about you Anny aren't you into theatre stuff too?" Cooper asked as he took off we were almost home this time.

"Oh well yeah I got a part too. I am playing Glinda "The Good Witch"," I say as Cooper parked in front of our house.

"Nice job Anny that is an awesome part too!" Blaine looked at me all excited since neither of expected to get that great of parts.

"Haha thanks I bet Cindy threw a bitch fit when she found out," I laughed as we got to the front of house. We saw dad working on a car from the garage. The garage was attached to the house and inside was an older model. When dad look up he saw the three of us going inside.

"Blaine, hang on a second come here son," he waved Blaine over before he was inside.

"Go on it could be good," I smiled reassuringly as I offered to take his backpack upstairs.

"Thanks," he mumbled before trudging over to the garage.

* * *

_Blaine's Point of View_

I couldn't believe dad actually called me over. I know he was never particularly proud of me, but I wish he would accept me. Is that too much to ask?

"You called me dad?" I ask at the door of the garage.

"Yes son I did. I wanted to tell you why don't we work on this car together. I have some free time and we haven't spent real time together. Your brother is leaving soon, so it would be some great bonding for us. What do you say?" he asked looking at me waiting for my answer. I wasn't exactly expecting this especially after how he and mom have been acting since last week. Well this is my chance I guess.

"Sure dad that would be cool," I say smiling. The day was still grey outside from the morning rain but I felt better than I had in the morning now that maybe my dad was actually trying. Looking at my dad I notice the similarities in our hair both had that curly, black hair. Cooper's brown and straight hair came from mom and Anny got a little bit of both genes giving her that wavy hair. Also my short height is something I can thank my dad for, my mother is actually a few inches taller than my dad. That is what side of the family I assume Cooper got his height from. Anny is still growing so she says but again I think she got a mixed gene and is going to end up somewhere in the middle probably somewhere around my now 5' 8'' frame. My father also has the blue eyes that Cooper has, my hazel eyes came from mom and so did Anny's eye color.

"Great son that is really great why don't you get changed and we get started," he said clapping his hands together. I barely noticed that he was changed out of his usual office outfit that we usually find him in when we get home from work. Dad works as lawyer here in Westerville, Ohio. While mom works at the local hospital as an E.R. nurse. These careers are what keep the family image so high and why coming out to them so hard. "Your mom says they are slow so she might be home early today." He added.

"That's great dad but I wanted to tell you umm well I tried out for the school play at the beginning of the year, the cast list went up and we are doing the Wizard of Oz and well I am going to be the Cowardly Lion," I rushed all of it out.

"What?" he just looked back at me. I noticed the caring part of him began to evaporate.

"I am going to be one of the leads in our schools musical," I told him confidently.

"Well I am sorry son but tomorrow you tell the director you can't!" he said with a force that he used to teach us discipline.

"But dad…"I didn't even know how to finish this I know I had lost the argument.

"No Blaine. Just no arguing, no!" he looked right at me, I knew I shouldn't even try.

"Dad I have homework but I would love to start on the car this weekend," I say heading back to the house.

"Alright son sounds fine to me. Your sister and you can order dinner or something I just remembered I left some paper work at the office," he said as he headed to his own car. I knew that was just an excuse.

I didn't even bother to say anything and just watched him leave.

* * *

_**A/N~** _Well there it is the official chapter one. I was nervous writing Blaine's part but I hope I didn't disappoint. Please tell me what you think of the story and the chapter. Reviews are always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 2: Closer

A/N~ Well sorry for the long wait but here is chapter two. Thanks to anyone reading this and it is always a great encouragement to get a review or PM about the story so I will stop the babbling and let's get on with it.

Disclaimer~I don't own Glee :( But I still love the show! :)

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Closer: 3 months later_**

"Blaine what do you think if I got my eyebrow pierced?" I asked my brother while we were hanging out when we were supposed to be doing homework. I looked at myself in the mirror that he had in his room while pinching the end of me eyebrow imaging what it would look and feel like pierced.

"Haha. Not really you Anny, but if you like it cool and good luck trying to convince mom and dad to let you. I still don't know how you convinced them to let you dye your hair," Blaine said lifting up his head for his notebook.

Since Blaine had come out nothing had gotten easier. Mom and dad decided this is a phase and either they try to set Blaine up on dates or they will just completely ignore us being here when they are at home. They aren't home that often so it doesn't make that much of a difference. The reason they ignore both of us is because they still haven't accepted Blaine and I support this "phase" Blaine is going through. Cooper went back to L.A. The "family" dinners have even stopped. This actually wasn't that bad or at least I didn't think so. Since family dinners have stopped Blaine and I either take turns cooking or take turns deciding where to order out from.

School was another story. All the stupid naïve assholes there don't understand that being gay isn't a disease. They also don't get that no matter how much they hit and torment Blaine it won't change him. My brother is getting pushed around, thrown to the floor, thrown into mud, or taunted. It isn't fair almost no with an actual authority notices. The kids from our drama group try and help Blaine but no one pays attention to them. They would stand up to the jackasses but instead they would get laughed at. Then the drama kids would try and help Blaine and forget about the jackasses who were usually still laughing. That is the only thing that is different about me. I was part of our drama group too don't get me wrong but I was a little more bitchy then them because I didn't stop until they were the ones to walk away.

That little fact gave me a new reputation to but oh well. Hell I decided to even change my look a little I mean honestly I was going to give the kids at school a reason to talk about me. Maybe leave my brother alone too.

* * *

The drama group is just a close group of friends Blaine and I have. We are all into plays, musicals, and music in general. We either have choir or band together. We are all a very close knit group or have become a close knit group that is.

"Haha. Oh that well it was easy since I asked after I already did it so they couldn't really do anything. Besides it was right after they didn't let you perform in the play. And they grounded me for standing up to them. I was angry had my hair dyed by Angel when you were at Zeke's and mom and dad were out. I knew they probably felt a little guilty that I quit the play too, so I think I will just get the piercing and not tell them until afterwards. I mean what is the worst thing that could happen?" I finished running a hand through my black hair that had red and silverish white streaks in it. My hair was black like Blaine's but unlike Blaine's mine wasn't completely curly but is wasn't straight like Cooper's either. It is an in-between wavy kind. My eyes were also kind of hazel like Blaine's too only dark so they are border line brown.

"Well in that case Anny, go for it if you really want it," Blaine said laughing. "Now let me study, please."

"Blaine, come on those lyrics are memorized I bet you could sing them in your sleep if they asked you to," I joked talking about the solo he has in choir for our winter/spring concert performance. Hopefully dad won't pull him out of that too.

"Better safe than sorry."

Your love is just a lie lie lie, my ring tone started to blare in the room.

"Hello…Oh hey Zeke, what's up?" Since that day about 4 months ago Blaine and I had actually became pretty good friends with Zeke. He transferred into choir too. He said he wanted it when he first transferred but they messed up on it.

Xander stayed our friend too we do have band lessons with him and he is in the drama group too but still he didn't let Blaine's coming ruin any friendship. I kinda even have a bit of a crush on Xander and no matter how Blaine tries to deny it I know for a fact he has a bit of a crush on Zeke.

"What sorry Zeke I was zoning out. In an hour, a movie, I wouldn't want to be a third wheel dude. Haha okay if is like that then sure we would like to go, Zeke."

I turned to my brother who was now looking over at me from his spot on the bed where he was sitting. The notebook in his hands forgotten. "The drama group wants to watch The Phantom of The Opera and basically just have a hang out night. They invited us to watch with them and I said we would go.'

"Why didn't you ask me first?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I knew you wouldn't say no to hanging out with friends and getting of our house for one thing. For another, you wouldn't say no to hanging out with Zeke," I teased.

"Anny come one how many times do I have to tell you just because Zeke and I are both gay it doesn't mean we can't just be friends," he said as a slight pink color coming to his cheeks.

"Don't lie, Blaine for one you are blushing. For two," I say as I put up to finger for emphasis "you show way more confidence now. Like you are dressing the way you want not what you think is appropriate or what dad likes either. It turns out you like bowties and color and clothes along those lines. For three you try to control your hair now. Before you would cut the curls when they got too long now you actually try to style them with gel," I end with a satisfied smirk knowing I made a point by the way he was blushing.

"Mfm yohfapoint," he mumbled not looking up.

"What was that I don't understand," I say walking closer to him with a hand cupped behind my ear.

"I said maybe you have a point. Okay happy I admitted it I like Zeke!"

"Aww Blainey Boy, see was that really that hard. Besides just because mom and dad don't want to hear about this kinda stuff doesn't mean I don't. I don't care if you talk about girls or guys this way Blaine I love you," I smiled at my brother knowing he hadn't heard that enough the past couple days, weeks, and months.

"Thanks Anny you don't know how much that means." He smiled right back at me, "But don't think you are off the hook what about you and Xander hmmmm."

"Please there is nothing there just some innocent flirting it is nothing," I said this time it was my turn to blush.

"Right well then I guess I will just tell him not to drop hints about you inviting him to the Sadie Hawkins dance then."

"Wait he wants me to ask him?"

"Well yeah but if you say it is nothing I am sure someone will ask him."

"Don't you dare Blaine! I mean uh…. Fine I will ask him but you have to ask Zeke."

"Are you crazy? Do you want me dead?! People see us at the dance together and they would beat up until nothing was left."

"Not if we all go in a group. The whole drama group we hang out with. Come on Blaine it is your chance."

"He doesn't like me that way Anny. I am just some gay kid coming out that he was helping nothing more," Blaine looked away sadly as those words came out of his mouth.

"You are crazy. I know for a fact he likes you. Why else would you be a daily subject of conversation in biology."

"Anny!"

"Nothing bad I promise just enough so I know he is interested and you should ask. Mom and dad will never know I promise," I say this time making Blaine face me.

"…Okay but you have to ask Xander."

"Deal." I laughed and then Blaine did too. "Now are you ready we have to get going to Heather's house we are either meeting or watching the movie there I am not exactly sure yet."

* * *

With that we saw we were going to be late if we didn't leave in like 2 minutes. I sent Zeke a quick text letting him know we would probably be late but we were definitely going. Both of us got ready because I don't know about Blaine but I was getting my man sooner than later.

We took the drive to Heather's house since she had Netflix's and we could watch Phantom of The Opera but it was probably just going to turn into us hanging out and doing crazy crap. But hey we are only teenagers. We parked and saw that it looked like we were the last to arrive. Heathers lived a little ways in to Westerville Central. Knocking on the front door Angel answered. He and Heather had been dating since freshman year and they were seniors now so they practically lived at each other's house.

"Here we thought you too would never show up!" Angel said grabbing us both and letting us in. "We were going to watch a movie but Nathan suggested karaoke so we have been waiting for you two."

"Blaine first now that he has graced us with his presence," Zeke said with a smirk. He came over from the wall and pushed Blaine toward the t.v area that had been cleared of the usual couches so we could dance along to the music.

Blaine didn't even bat an eye because he knew it would be no use in arguing and he would go first. We all took our turns and ate junk food and just hung out like friends do. We all ended up spending the night. I took this opportunity to ask Xander to the Sadie Hawkins dance. I was shocked and beyond happy he said yes. Blaine asked Zeke and of course Zeke said yes, but I never thought that decision Blaine made would cause both of our lives to take a downward spiral for a while. Especially Blaine's or who we wanted to be with now would soon only be part of our past and be memories.

* * *

A/N~ That's it for now. Until next time any questions,comments,concerns, or anything else either reviews or PM's. Thank you to all for reading.


	4. Chapter 3: Sadie Hawkins

_**Chapter 3:Sadie Hawkins**_

When people say girls take longer to get ready then boys they haven't met my brother since he has decided to gel his curls. I banged on the bathroom door because if I didn't he wouldn't get out any time soon.

"Blaine Devon, I promise to goodness if you don't get out now I am breaking the door down in 5 seconds no matter what!" I yelled banging on the door.

"One more second Annabelle Chastity. We have time before school so calm down," was his only response. Mom and dad left earlier so now it was just us and we called Heather to pick us up.

"Come on Blaine ,I am sure your hair looks fine. I mean your curls were wild during the movie night and we all know how that worked out," I said not helping the smirk that came on my face. Suddenly the door flew open and I saw my brother hair gelled back. Today he was wearing jeans rolled up a bit on the bottom. Since he did that I couldn't figure out if it was because of his height or a just because type of thing. He had a red short- sleeve shirt on. Got to admit my brother isn't bad looking I am glad he and Zeke found each other.

"There are you happy?" he said walking past me.

"Yes actually Heather is here and I feel bad making her wait longer then she has to," I say as I went to get my backpack.

"Now who is making her wait longer than she has to," he asked as we walked out the front door. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Mature sis very mature," Blaine said rolling his eyes.

When we got to the car we climbed in to the back seat thanking Heather again and apologizing for the wait. She told us it wasn't a problem and shifted the car into gear. The radio was on to some random station that no one was really listening to. She parked and we thanked her again telling her soon one of us would be getting our license and Heather being as sweet as she said not to worry about it after all it was no trouble. We walked up to the school since she parks in the back of the lot. There at the door was Zeke.

"Hey you two," he said as he began to walk over to us.

"Zekey, how are you?" I say as we stand outside to talk a bit.

"Ehh you know same old same old," he said shrugging his shoulders. "What about you two?" he asks looking more at Blaine then me. This is what I take as my cue to leave.

"Shit, I told Xander I would meet him before first period so he can get noted for Turner's class. Catch you two later." I say walking inside. Before going all the way in I take a quick glance back and see my brother looking up and smiling at the taller boy. This brought a smile to my face. I turned giving the two as much privacy they can have in a public high school. As my locker came into view I noticed someone leaning against it. Getting closer I recognized who it was.

"There you are," Xander said as he smiled.

"How long have you been waiting?" I ask opening my locker.

"Not too long," he simply says.

"Well good but," I was interrupted by someone.

"Hey you two!" Denise said as I turned around.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked glaring at her. Honestly I always thought Denise was sketchy but after what she did to my brother.

"To tell you to get pass a message on to your fag brother."

"What the hell did you just call him?"

"A fag who is going to hell, but that isn't the point. The point is to tell him and his little boyfriend not to go to the dance this weekend. I don't give a shit if they go with you all or as a couple but if my boyfriend catches either one there they will wish that they were never born! Got it good," Denise said as she got close to my face. Xander just stood back because he knew how this could possibly play out.

"Now listen here hun. A.) if you don't like what you fucking see then don't look at my brother and Zeke. B.) you don't see me acting all grossed out when you and that dumbass of a so called boyfriend have your tongues down each other's throats. C.) this is a free fucking country so if Blaine wants to go he will and he has the right to. So no I won't pass the message now go be a two faced skank somewhere else," I tell her as I look straight into her eyes.

"Whatever freak just don't say they weren't warned! Got it!" she practically spit.

"Get out of my face!" I say standing my ground.

"Make me," she says as she pushes me. That is all I needed to start.

I grabbed her hair and yanked it down and was about to start throwing punches but not before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Stop Anny this won't help," Xander whispers in my ear.

Realizing he is right I let go but not before I threw her to the ground. She looks up at me and all I see in her eyes is a 'you will regret that' type of look.

A teacher rounds the corner seeing this.

"What is going on here," she asks as Denise stands.

"Nothing Mrs. Helten," Denise says trying to fix her hair. The teacher gives a skeptical look, but since she didn't see anything and none of us were about to admit anything she simply walked away but not before telling us the bell was about to ring. Denise walked away at this but not before whispering something that chilled me to the bone, "I saved you because I want you to be the one to find your brother once Brian and his friends are done with him."

I just stared where Denise stood before brushing past us and going to her first hour because the bell rang. It never occurred to me that Xander still had his arms around my waist.

"Come on Anny don't listen to her. We will stay by Blaine's side the whole night and besides that they are still going because it isn't fair that a bitch and a couple of assholes want to ruin the dance," Xander said turning me to face him.

I knew what Xander said was true we could do all of those things but the truth of the matter was that I felt something horrible twisting in my stomach and with that the tardy bell rang. Xander began walking me to Algebra. Then the rest of the day past in a rush. Neither I nor Xander told Blaine or Zeke or anyone else about what happened with Denise. Whenever we past her during the rest of the day she threw a simple smirk in our direction. That is how the rest of the week flew by. Before any of us even realized it was Saturday aka the day of the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Between Blaine and I's combined brain power we convinced them that we were going with whole group and neither of us had a date. If I had one and Blaine didn't our parents would know something was up. That was how our night began.

"Blaine, I love what you have been doing with your hair lately, sweetie. Anyone can tell you are becoming a fine young man," our mother gushed when Blaine went downstairs, since he had finished getting ready. I couldn't help roll my eyes. Blaine was more forgiving of a person then he liked to let one. Hearing those kinds of things probably made him feel like our family dynamic might be coming back together. Of course the problem never was really mom. She was more in shock that day at dinner then disappointed. Dad well…I don't think anyone really figured out what he was feeling that day. "Annabelle, hurry your brother is ready!"

That snapped me out of my daze. I looked at my reflection ready to go down. Deciding not to put my eyebrow ring in until we were far from the house. Being a simple Sadie Hawkins dance I had a simple dress. Black spaghetti straps with a belt/ sash around the waist that was zebra print, but it wasn't an exaggerated zebra print. It would blend in well with the rest of the dress because instead of white it was a dark gray and black. I curled my hair and put a silver hair clip in that had a flower on it. I got my black heals that had jewels on the ankle band and around the toes. That was it. I went downstairs.

"Oh honey you look beautiful!" mom squealed seeing me. Our mother was very excitable even if she wasn't there much for us when she was there she tried to taking on the role of a stereotypical mother. Sometimes I appreciated but I wish our parents would be there instead of doing this thing. When I turned to see Blaine I saw his hair was perfectly gelled. He had a gray button down with a bow tie to match, which I had to roll my eyes at, and black dress pants. He had on black dress shoes as well.

I smiled and turned to her, "Thanks mom. Sorry I took so long I could find my shoes."

"Well you two better hurry I bet your little group of friends will be waiting to pick you up, and what time will you two be home?" Our father asked as he walked towards us.

"Dad, Zeke actually said his dad would pick us up and bring us back here," Blaine said not batting an eye to make it sound as normal as possible.

"Fine then. As long as you both are coming home together at the same time that is not a problem. Now have fun. I love you both," our father said as he opened his arms. Our dad a man of few words but gestures like this showed how much he was really trying. I think our family is finally going back to our "normal". Even though others don't see it we care about each other,

There was a honk coming from the front yard.

"Well that is for you two. Be careful please," our mom said as we were walking out the door.

"Don't worry mom it is a school dance, and there will be supervision nothing out of the ordinary will happen. Now see you two later we love you," Blaine said.

I smiled at my brother thinking he was right too bad he was wrong. As we walked to Tammy's car. She is Heather's older sister and since everyone in the theater group had dates we got kind of creative in finding a ride there. In all honesty Blaine didn't lie when he said that Zeke's dad would pick us up. The drive actually felt short and quiet. When we got to the school dance entrance we met up with Xander and Zeke.

"Hey there we wondered when the Anderson siblings would grace us with their presence," Zeke said in his usual cocky attitude.

"Not our fault we can't drive yet. Besides my sister here just had to take forever in getting ready," Blaine said point at me when he mentioned me.

"Yeah sure okay Blaine just blame me that is cool too," I said rolling my eyes at him and his comment.

"Okay kids lets calm down besides I don't know about you guys but dancing for the hell of it sound fun come on!" Xander said walking towards the gym. I followed because he was right. We heard Sean Kingston's "Fire Burnin'" playing and Xander and I weren't exactly all that shy about dancing.

"Should we follow," was the last thing I heard before Xander grabbed my hand and we started to dance. When I looked back for a second I did see Zeke grab Blaine's hand and lead him into the gym.

_Blaine's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe this was actually going on. I was at a school dance with a boy. I liked him and he liked me back. This had to be a dream.

"Come on we should dance I actually like this song," Zeke said nudging my shoulder and smirking. Paralyzer was playing and I couldn't exactly say no to dancing with my date. I saw my sister a few times throughout the night dancing with her own date. She looked like she was actually having a good time and was having fun. I had to admit that I felt the exact same way. Tonight I wasn't hiding who I was or what type of person I am. It felt nice. Before I knew what was going on a slow song came on. Bleeding Love such a beautiful song. I didn't know what to do now. But then Zeke grabbed on to my hand. With a squeeze of my hand he turned me and I was suddenly facing him.

"If your sister and her date can dance over there like this then why can't we?" he asked me nodding over to my sister's direction with her arms around Xander's neck and his around her waist. They were swaying to the music. I knew Zeke was right but in all honesty I was scared. We are two openly gay teenage boys in Ohio. I was surprised we had made it this far into the night without an accident, but dancing like that to a song like this was asking for trouble. Wasn't it? Well here we go I take Zeke's lead and wrap my arms around his neck since he is the taller one after all.

"Nice Blaine. You have really changed in the small amount of time I have known you," Zeke began this little speech while looking into my eyes. "I have to admit that rainy day when I saw you standing with your sister I thought you two were a thing, and I thought ' Damn all the cute ones here are straight or in the closet' but then I saw the baseball players. I heard what they said and I knew you needed help. Maybe you were recently out or they just picked on you but I didn't care. Also no offense I was sort of glad it happened because it helped me get to know you to."

That was the end of his speech and the song actually ended to but we were still close together and I didn't mind. Zeke's phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he pulled his phone out to check.

"Blaine, I hate for this to end but that was a text from my dad," Zeke told me with an apologetic look.

"Don't be I had the best night possible. Much better than being a third wheel with my sister and her date," I told him with a smile.

"Speaking of your sister and Xander we should go tell them."

"You're right. Convincing them to leave may be harder than it was convincing me," I laughed at that as we began to walk over to them but Zeke never let go of my hand as we went through the crowd of students. I was smiling the whole time. Zeke whispered something in Xander's ear then he pulled me towards the doors. When we were outside we both saw a bench and Zeke pulled me over. He explained that he would text Xander when his dad was there so he and Anny could dance and me and him could talk better.

"Zeke, can I ask you something?" I said out loud feeling brave.

"Haha. Go for it Blaine."

"Have you had…I mean when you were leaving in California… did youeverkissanotherguy?" I let the last part out in one breath.

"Haha. Well if I understood that how I think then yeah. I did. It was at my first "boy girl" party and it was a game of spin the bottle. It was my turn to spin the bottle. With my luck I landed on this kid that was a couple years older I think I can't really remember. But most of all a guy, and well everyone told us that we had to no matter what we did and … I liked it. I mean not the guy no that was awkward but I liked kissing boys and that is how I started to realize that I am gay. But yeah that is my first kiss experience," he ended by looking over at me. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes and then we both began to lean it. It lasted for a mili-second but there it was my own first kiss.

"God, you fags really fucking can't try and act normal can you?" we heard a rough male voice.

"Brian didn't you fucking tell Denise to warn the stupid fags to stay away," now we knew who they were. The kids that gave me crap the first day I came out.

"What the fuck do you guys have a problem with? We have as much right to come to this dance with a date as you guys.

"That is where you are wrong fairy boy. We are normal with normal dates. You boys are just fucking wrong. Obviously you can't see it so we are going to show you," he said as he walked towards us and we noticed that there were more than just two it had to be about 5 or 6 I wasn't sure because at this point I was scared. By now Zeke and I had let go of hands and Zeke had stood up. I wish his dad would just get here faster and we wouldn't have gone so far from the main entrance. The next events that happened were so fast. Someone grabbed me from behind me while the other began to punch and kick me. All this Zeke tried to fight back but I didn't even do that. I couldn't understand what was going on anymore. There was no point to, the whole time as I was pushed on the ground and everyone began to kick the first open spot I also heard, fag, fairy, queer, gayboy, ladyboy, cocksucker I think was even thrown in there. I couldn't feel anything anymore I knew I was bleeding but I wished I would die so it would end. Everything hurt absolutely everything my head was pounding. I caught a glimpse of Zeke and what I saw made my heard that was already beating at what felt like 1,000 beats a second go faster. He looked dead and not moving no, no, no this couldn't be happening. Then I heard exactly what I wanted to. A scream a blood curdling scream. The world when black after that

_Anny's P.O.V_

"Blaine! All of you get the fucking hell away my brother you bastards!" I screamed as I ran over to my brother. Xander and I came outside because we thought it was better to wait with the others, and we saw this commotion. I wish I would have come faster.

"Lee you fucking bastard!" Xander beat me there and grabbed the Lee kid from the collar and punched him square in the nose. There was blood on Xander's knuckles but at this point I care about my brother. There was another kid on Blaine so I pushed him away and kicked him right in his groin. Not caring the scream that came from him. By this time the group was already dieing out. For the first time I looked over at Zeke. He was bloody…so bloody. I kneeled in font of Blaine to get a better look at my brother. He had so dried caked on blood from I don't even know and so places were still bleeding. It looked like he has something broken to but I could focus. I couldn't cry because if he woke up I had to be strong for him especially after what just happen. I put his head in my lap and tried to wake him up.

"Blainey come wake up! Blainey-Boy come on please please Blaine!" I was getting hysterical. "Xander he isn't responding , Xander!"

"Shhhh, Anny shhh I called 9-1-1 they are sending help they will be okay they are breathing shhh," he knelt next to me and tried to soothe me but no words would make me feel better until I know my brother is okay. I began to pull myself together as we heard the sirens getting closer and help was coming.


End file.
